


【梦帕】实际上并没有发生的事

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: 如题，实际上并没有发生单纯扩写我做的春梦罢了梦很过分ooc
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 15





	【梦帕】实际上并没有发生的事

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，实际上并没有发生  
> 单纯扩写我做的春梦罢了  
> 梦很过分  
> ooc

帕拉德有很多想说的话，在永梦的吻之下破碎成断断续续的呜咽。撬开还没有反应过来而微微张开的贝齿，与迷茫的病毒的舌缠绕在一起。帕拉德下意识往后躲，永梦抚上帕拉德的后脑勺，把他微微抬离已经陷下去一块的枕头。永梦的骨架很粗，手掌上的肌肉结实，总是带着与之不太相符的温柔，此刻却让帕拉德感到慌张，颤动的心也被一并提起。距离拉进后两人唇齿相交，永梦细细舔舐帕拉德整齐的牙齿，在最为敏感的内壁打转。紧张僵硬的脖颈悬在空中不久便有些酸痛，帕拉德慌乱地环住永梦的脖颈，睫毛颤抖着渗出几滴眼泪，胸口急促起伏，仿佛溺水一般地紧紧抓住身上的人。似乎是发觉自己有些过分了，永梦放过帕拉德的唇舌，退开时舌尖上拉出一丝银线，贴着他的额头把他轻轻放回枕头上，在耳边低声安抚，牵上环在自己身上的手安抚指尖，感受他慢慢放松下来重新变得柔软的肌肉。手指相触时的共感让帕拉德的心顿时被满溢的爱意填满，胸腔内不存在的某个器官剧烈跃动起来，对情事尚且懵懂的病毒几乎要被从宿主那边汹涌而来的情欲击垮，只能迷茫地呼唤爱人的名字。

等到病毒的呼吸平缓了一些，永梦松开紧握的手，向下探去。拨起假两件的T恤衣摆，帕拉德温热的皮肤在手掌下起伏。本应没有温度的病毒，是因为宿主的需要才调整到近似人类的温度，此时又因为情欲输入数据变得更加高热。曾常年接触按键的指腹带有一层薄茧，抚过腰侧时帕拉德漏出几声轻笑，永梦闻声在他的嘴角落下一个吻。衣物尽数褪去，露出不太见光的白皙皮肤，永梦顺着帕拉德的颌角啃咬下来，轻吻平日躲在立领下的两颗小痣，在锁骨上留下几块斑红的印记和齿印。这个位置是他人的目光会自然而然掠过的，藏在严实的衣物下方，永梦不是医生的那一面的小小私心。

另一只手也松开了，探进柔软卷曲的森林中唤醒帕拉德在深吻时就有所反应了的欲望，与自己的握在一起，富有技巧地撸动。扶在腰侧的手感受到身下人紧绷起来。帕拉德的格斗能力很强，不知是不是受bugster体质的影响，身体却十分柔软，在小腹还有一些软肉，在用力时才会显出一层薄肌来，比如此刻，随着永梦的动作一下下鼓动。与宿主的性器紧贴这件事本就让病毒头脑发胀，前端不时渗出透明的前液。

“帕拉德也来碰一下。”碰什么？过量的信息冲击帕拉德的数据，迷迷糊糊地，手被牵着握上两人紧靠的柱体，发出一声轻喘。在永梦的指导下，帕拉德生疏地开始动作。明明已经不是第一次，帕拉德略显稚嫩的脸上仍然带有纯情的懵懂，让永梦心里不知不觉间生出了危险的施虐欲。

永梦从床头柜里拿出润滑液和安全套，帕拉德听见瓶盖打开的声音时下意识收拢了腿，被永梦轻柔地往两边打开。冰凉的液体挤在穴口，永梦的手指裹着一些，在一张一合的小穴边打转。以往要进入时永梦都会寻求帕拉德的同意，帕拉德放缓手上的动作，注视着永梦的眼睛等待。预想中的提示声没有传来，永梦找准帕拉德松懈的时机直接整根刺入，靠着天才游戏玩家的背版能力朝最脆弱的那一点按去。帕拉德仿佛被“pause”定格一般，手上的动作也停下了，在永梦尝试探入第二根时发出幼崽呜咽般的哭叫。“继续。”永梦顶胯磨蹭身下人的欲望，刚刚的刺激差点让帕拉德直接缴械，他犹豫着重新握上两人的性器。“很好，继续。”永梦在帕拉德的脸上落下细密的亲吻，既是奖励，也是安抚。

后穴的手指逐渐增加到三根，并非纯粹的扩张，而是模仿性交的动作逗弄敏感带，每当帕拉德因过度刺激而停下时，永梦都会低声催促他，直到他再次开始毫无技巧可言的抚弄。一般来说bugster是没有性欲需求的，所谓性爱的知识，全部由宿主给予。帕拉德没有自亵的需求，只会略显枯燥的机械性动作，在永梦看来是纯净得像一张白纸一般的病毒的可爱之处。帕拉德希望永梦可以跟他说点别的，还不想过早释放，一声一声地，换着音调呼唤宿主。在第四次永梦要求继续后，终于无法忍受，手砸向床单，头扭向一边，赌气似地瘪起嘴。永梦反而笑了起来，在帕拉德看不见的地方用嘴撕开安全套的包装，给自己套上，然后拔出后穴的手指，附身下去，双手环抱住贴在被汗水浸湿的床单上的后背。帕拉德的背很光滑，永梦一只手按在蝴蝶骨中间的凹陷，另一只压在脊柱中间。永梦咬上帕拉德的耳廓，用极其温柔的声音说：“你做的很好，帕拉德。”

帕拉德转过头，他本来就不是真的生气，只不过是被永梦弄得有些烦躁，只需要一些安慰就会恢复状态。他张口想要回应宿主的鼓励，却被下方猝不及防的入侵打断，发出几声痛呼。又是没有预警的侵入。帕拉德朝后弹开，却是被永梦抱着圈在身体下方，无处可逃，还因为永梦收紧了怀抱而压得更深了一些。不等帕拉德适应，永梦按着他的腰肢开始抽插，医生对于人体的了解可以轻而易举地靠一只手的触摸控制动作，帕拉德每往后退一点，都会被按回去，深入更多。帕拉德捶打永梦的肩膀，拜托他稍微轻一点，脱力的拳头没有起到任何用处，反倒像是撒娇，最后干脆放弃，转而环住对方的脖颈接受激烈的性爱。

帕拉德忽然仰起头，一直紧缩的肩膀向后展开，像一只濒死的鸟张开翅膀，永梦咬住他的喉结感受他失声的颤动，蹭在两人身体之间的性器射出乳白色的仿生液体，身体像过载一般剧烈抖动，仔细倾听甚至还会在哭叫中听见不稳定的数据声。后穴的紧缩结束后，永梦不顾还在不适期的病毒的抗议继续快速抽插，动作幅度更大，不断开垦新的深度。帕拉德感到断断续续的刺痛，在眼眶中打转的泪珠终于决堤：“永梦，呜…永梦不要…啊！…让我…停……”因抽噎断断续续的语句在波涛般的攻势下变得难以理解，对于同心的两人来说语言不是必需品。永梦肯定知道他很难受。帕拉德想。但他没有要停下的意思。

“帕拉德…帕拉德…你好棒。”湿热的小穴不规律地张合、抖动，让永梦几度险些缴械。他抽出手，捧住帕拉德的脸，给予他温柔的湿吻。痛感逐渐麻木，变成新的刺激，帕拉德无意识地回应舌尖的触碰，任由永梦操弄。快感重新从尾椎处升起，炸开，沿着虚拟的神经注入肢体的每个角落，帕拉德的脚趾紧缩，把床单被子扯成一团，修长的双腿在体内的性器撞上敏感点时收拢，缠上永梦的腰肢。永梦托起他的后背，帕拉德把头埋在宿主的肩膀上，性器进得更深时咬上永梦的肩头，从嘴角溢出几声呻吟。“我爱你，帕拉德，我爱你。”永梦的呼吸声逐渐加重，帕拉德知道他快到极限了，于是松开留下了牙印的皮肤，贴上永梦的嘴唇。

他们同时释放，bugster仿制的精液无论几次都是浓稠的乳白色，两轮射出的液体洒在两人的小腹和胸前，沿着身躯的曲线滴落在被单上。强烈的共感让两人保持相拥的姿势缓了很久，先起身的是永梦，捏住安全套的末端缓缓退出，没有忽略头部拔出时帕拉德的颤抖和细不可闻的鼻音。永梦给盛满精液的套子打了个结，丢到床尾的垃圾桶里，把被帕拉德拉扯得不成样子的被子展开，紧靠着帕拉德侧卧下，用温暖的棉被盖住两人。

“一会去洗澡吗？”

“我好累…”

“那么过一会再去？”

“…永梦？”

“嗯？”

“下次不要那样了，很难受。”

帕拉德睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，他不太能明白那是为什么，但是，永梦应该知道，永梦肯定知道的。永梦在他委屈的目光中愧疚地低下头：“下次不会了，我保证。抱歉让你不舒服了，帕拉德。”

帕拉德翻过身背对永梦，高挑的身子蜷缩成一团，光洁的背部暴露在永梦的视线中，他拥抱闹脾气的病毒，抚摸他被汗水打湿的头发。

“永梦？”

“我在。”

“我也爱你。”

帕拉德把脸埋在被子里，小声咕哝了一句。常人是听不清的，但是对于这两个人，之前说过——语言不是必需品。

**Author's Note:**

> 我错了，下次还敢


End file.
